


Blue Skies Lead Home

by peaches7cream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches7cream/pseuds/peaches7cream
Summary: Asahi realizes that a lot can change in a decade.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Blue Skies Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is my love letter to asanoya. I’ve not written fanfiction in over a decade but wrote this in less than a day. some things are meant to be. may everyone who reads this find their own love and peace and home.

Asahi and Nishinoya love each other. More so than can be simply described within the bounds of friendship, but they’re not  _ in  _ love with each other. They exist together in the space between greater and less than. 

It’s in high school that Asahi and Nishinoya begin to share firsts. First time going to a karaoke bar. First time going to Nationals. First to be told about pursuing fashion design in Tokyo. First to be told about going out to explore the world. After high school, they share their first apartment. 

Asahi finds home in the apartment. It took a while to get adjusted to being away from Miyagi, away from his friends and family. It took a while to get adjusted to being away from life as he knew it. He eventually comes to the pace of university and life in Tokyo. He finds that he loves it more when he gets to watch Nishinoya flow through life in Tokyo with ease and enthusiasm. 

Nishinoya spends approximately two months in their Tokyo apartment before he leaves for the first time. Just long enough to be put on the lease, update his mailing address, and spend some time exploring and working odd jobs in Tokyo before taking his first leap into the world.

Asahi is home to Nishinoya. When one is constantly on the move, they don’t plant roots in the earth, but in people. Nishinoya finds home in lots of people, but none more so than Asahi. No other person brings the same sense of peace as Asahi. Where the world is loud, Asahi brings quiet. 

The Tokyo apartment seldom feels empty despite Asahi spending most of his time there alone. The outside of the fridge is filled with travel photos, postcards, and novelty magnets. Shelves are filled with knick knacks from various cities abroad. The wall above Asahi's home workstation is filled with photographs of strangers from all of those same cities. Some folk in their cultural dress, some in street fashion, some in gaudy tourist clothes. It serves as a gentle reminder that no matter what Nishinoya’s doing, he still is there, supporting Asahi in his own way. 

Asahi finishes design school and accepts a position into a design company that he interned for while he was studying. However, before he starts in the Tokyo office, he is sent off to Milan for six months to work in a satellite studio. They’re short staffed and he has been designated to assist with preparation for the September Paris fashion week. 

Suga and Daichi help Asahi pack his and Noya’s Tokyo apartment. It’s bittersweet to do so without Noya, as he has become such a foothold in a place where he has not physically been in years. Asahi does not think it’s bad that Noya is not here now, because Noya told Asahi that he would meet him in Milan. He told Asahi that he would stay, for just a bit with him there to get Asahi used to the culture. Noya is the one to find their rental house in a small town about fifteen minutes outside of Milan. The house is already furnished and owned by an elderly couple that lives locally and comes to dote on the two. 

Asahi and Noya live together outside of Milan for less than six months. Life here is quiet, yet loud at the same time. Noya manages to drag Asahi around the southern coast of Europe as much as he can around Asahi's busy work schedule. The Dalmatian coast is Asahi's favorite, but the south of France is also a thing of beauty. After five months and a week, Noya travels with Asahi and his work team to Paris for fashion week. It’s from Paris that Asahi says goodbye to Noya who takes his leave for South Africa and two weeks later Asahi returns to Tokyo. 

Noya and Asahi’s travels don’t line up conveniently for more than a few years. Noya comes back to Japan and Tokyo for a week or two a couple of times during this time. However, they don’t spend more days together than can be counted on two hands for longer than the amount of time that they were in high school. The photographs, postcards, and novelty travel magnets continue. 

It’s not until Asahi hits thirty that things start to change between him and Noya. Noya has come back to Japan. Not forever, but for a while. He finally joins Asahi in their second Tokyo apartment, the one Asahi got after Milan. It’s a little smaller than the first, but a little more centrally located. They each have their own room, but they tend to fall asleep together on the couch or under the kotatsu. It’s something noya has missed having in his international travels.

Asahi becomes aware of the change one bright spring morning. Noya is standing on their tiny balcony when Asahi receives an anticipated phone call. He puts the call on speakerphone to save time from having to explain it later to Noya. It’s then that Asahi receives an official job offer from a studio in New York City that has been courting him for the past few months. Asahi accepts and it’s there, bathed in golden morning sun, that Noya says he’s excited for a change of pace and that he’s excited to move to NYC with Asahi. 

This time Asahi and Noya pack their apartment and leave for NYC together. Apartment hunting is a little more challenging when two very different people are involved, but they find a place that makes them both happy. It’s small, smaller than both apartments in Tokyo, but it has a decent view of a small park across the street. When they aren’t both working, they spend most of their time together, outside in the city or traveling around New England and the eastern seaboard. 

It’s after a year and a half in the US that Asahi finds himself in Europe for three greuling weeks for fashion weeks. One night, early into the trip, he’s on the phone with Noya before going to bed. They’re chatting about nothing in particular while going about their business. Asahi is doing his nighttime skin care routine while Noya recounts a story from his day working at their local Japanese grocery. Noya falls quiet while Asahi falls into his hotel bed and Noya tells him something that he’s never said before in all his years of traveling. 

Noya misses Asahi. 

Noya can't wait for Asahi to get home. 

Asahi arrives home, exhausted. He had a direct flight from Paris to NYC, which is as convenient as it gets, but Asahi caught a cold two days before the end of Paris fashion week. All he wants is to see Noya, an oasis of everything he knows in a loud and endlessly foreign city, and get some sleep. 

Noya picks Asahi up from the airport wearing one of Asahi's sweaters. He holds Asahi's hand firmly through the airport as they collect Asahi's bags and pack them into their car to go home. 

The owner of the Japanese grocery makes Asahi soup when she finds out he is sick. When Asahi finally gets well Noya has fallen sick because he refused to stray too far from Asahi. The grocery store owner laughs at their antics when she learns that Noya got himself sick and makes them more soup. Asahi lets Noya sleep in his bed, since it’s bigger, while Noya recovers. Noya stays in Asahi's room more nights than not after that. His room is pretty drafty anyway and his bed is smaller and less comfortable. 

It's in winter that year that their upstairs neighbor has a busted pipe that leaks so bad that their ceiling is destroyed. Since their bathroom is rendered unusable, their landlord agrees to release them from their lease early and they find a new place to stay. 

As they’re looking, they find a slightly bigger place but it’s only one bedroom. They agree on it without discussing it. They move in and they don’t have a balcony or a park across the street, but they do have a rooftop garden. It’s in early spring that they’re on the roof, planting vegetables and Asahi looks up at Noya. Noya's smile is bright and his back is to an endless blue sky. He looks like the world. Asahi’s world. Asahi recognizes the change. He realizes that he is, in fact,  _ in  _ love with this luminous man. 

Asahi doesn’t say anything until that night. They just got off the phone with their friends in Japan. They’re laying in bed exchanging gossip about their former teammates before they lapse into silence. Noya reaches out and runs a hand through Asahi's long hair, pushing it out of his face. Asahi catches Noya’s hand gently and holds it close. Asahi’s lips brush the back of Noya’s strong hand and he opens his mouth and speaks.   


Asahi’s in love with Nishinoya. 

Noya grins. 

Nishinoya is in love with Asahi too.


End file.
